La vida a Mach 3
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: Historias cortas de Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker. Segundo capítulo: El elemento Nightwind. Sinopsis: Starscream tiene un encuentro cercano con una Seeker femenina.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo prometido es deuda._

_Aquí les dejo el fic de Thundercracker y su episodio con cierto automóvil rosa. En realidad es parte de un compilado de historias sobre Seekers, todas de un solo capítulo y sin orden cronológico. Así que a éste le llamaré el primer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**La vida en Mach 3**

**Por Taipan Kiryu**

**Capítulo 1:**

**El Juego, el Alto Grado y los Automóviles Rosas**

Nada rompía la tranquilidad del desierto nocturno.

El mismo frío, los mismos cactus inmóviles, los mismos depredadores buscando presas, las mismas estrellas en un cielo sin nubes…

El mismo relámpago que cortaba la noche en dos, que le rugía a los cielos su presencia y su poderío.

Un segundo relámpago siguió al primero.

-_¡Ja, estás muerto Screamer!_

Starscream se maldijo mientras su radar avalaba las palabras de Skywarp.

-_No es justo. Te teletransportaste,-_ refunfuñó el Comandante Aéreo a través de su comunicador interno.

-_Dijiste que esta vez podíamos usar nuestras habilidades especiales,-_ respondió Skywarp mientras la mira de su radar seguía ubicando la figura del jet F-15 delante de él, justo en el centro. Por un momento, el Seeker negro jugueteó con la posibilidad de disparar realmente contra el Comandante Aéreo.

-_¿Dónde está Thundercracker?- _preguntó Starscream.

-_Ocho mecano millas atrás. No tomó muy bien que le dispararas un rayo nulificador._

-_Fue de baja intensidad, ¡y además él me lanzó un trueno sónico primero!_

-_Lo que tú digas…_

_-Desciende. Estamos listos para iniciar la primera ronda._

Skywarp obedeció la orden de Starscream y ambos jets se transformaron en sus modos robóticos, aterrizando grácilmente sobre la arena del desierto.

Apenas lo habían hecho cuando se escuchó ruido de motores en el cielo y la figura azul y gris de Thundercracker se dejó ver. El Seeker azul no parecía tener ninguna prisa por reunirse con sus compañeros aéreos.

-Último, como siempre, Thundercracker,- espetó Starscream mientras el recién llegado se transformaba y descendía.

-Encuentro esta prática inútil y una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, por no decir de energía,- gruñó Thundercracker con mal disimulado desgano.

-¡Vamos, TC!- gritó Skywarp. –No es común que Screamer pase un poco de tiempo de calidad con nosotros.

-¿Le llamas tiempo de calidad a este juego estúpido? Está bien para cadetes inmaduros, pero no para guerreros de élite como nosotros. Me sorprende que te rebajes a esto, Starscream.

Starscream sonrió con hipocresía. –En verdad que es una práctica propia de cadetes… pero requiere de valor y habilidad, del temple que sólo un Decepticon puede tener. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de ti, Thundercracker? Ni siquiera eres un verdadero Decepticon…

-¡Vas a callarte o te rompo la maldita cara, ¿escuchaste?!

-¡Vamos, vamos, enfríen esos transistores, ¿quieren?- intervino Skywarp, colocándose entre sus dos compañeros aéreos. Por lo general, él siempre estaba en uno de lados agresivos, así que ser el pacificador, al menos por una vez, lo hizo sentirse bastante extraño.

-Díselo a tu querido amigo,- se burló Starscream. –Yo estoy bastante calmado.

Skywarp colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Thundercracker. –Es cierto, TC… ¿Por qué no te relajas y lo disfrutas? Vamos… apuesto a que no practicas _El juego _desde tu época de cadete, ¿no?

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. –Warp, me conoces desde que éramos novatos en la Academia de Guerra y deberías saber perfectamente que _El juego_ nunca estuvo entre mis aficiones favoritas.

Starscream se echó a reír. -¡Noooo, si no lo dices nunca te habríamos creído, Thundercracker!

Thundercracker se forzó a controlar el impulso de dispararle a Starscream.

-Para ustedes es una diversión, pero vi a muchos Seekers hacerse pedazos "jugando" a esta estupidez.

Starscream hizo una mueca de desprecio. –Bien merecido se lo tenían, si no pudieron soportarlo. _El juego _no es sólo un desafío, sino una manera de probar a un guerrero. Ningún Seeker Decepticon puede preciarse de serlo si no pasó la prueba de _El juego._

-Bueno, yo nunca lo hice.

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, Thundercracker. ¿En qué te convierte eso, eh?

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde, Starscream?

-Como dije, tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

Nuevamente, Skywarp se arriesgó al colocar su preciada estructura en medio de la naciente pelea.

-Nadie aquí es cobarde, vamos… ¿Hay necesidad de ir tan lejos? Todos sabemos que el problema con TC es que no tiene tolerancia al energon de alto grado, ¿es tan grave eso?

-No, en realidad,- dijo Starscream lo más venenosamente que pudo. –Nadie puede culpar a los niños por ser eso… niños.

-¡Tengo más edad que tú, Starscream!

-Tres vorns nada más… ¡Me sorprende tu madurez, Thundercracker!

-Si tu concepto de madurez tiene que ver con embriagarse hasta perder el sentido, entonces me queda muy claro por qué has fracasado tan patéticamente en derrocar a Megatron tantas veces.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Starscream. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya me escuchaste. ¡Perdedor!

La pelea verbal hubiera degenerado en física si una fuerte explosión no hubiera sacudido los ánimos. Una pequeña tormenta de arena voló sobre las cabezas de los dos Seekers mientras un agujero en el suelo dejaba constancia de lo que acaba de suceder.

-¡Skywarp, estúpido! ¿Qué hiciste?- gritó Starscream.

Skywarp se sacudió las manos con aire triunfante. -¿Hablan de madurez? Yo soy el más joven de los tres y acabo de poner fin a su pequeña disputa.

-Sí, con una bomba cluster,- se quejó Thundercracker.

-Está comprobado que ustedes no entienden con palabras.

-Hablarás por experiencia, Skywarp.

-Sí, Screamer, hablo por experiencia… ¿Podrían dejar de pelear como un par de féminas y volver a lo nuestro? Sólo tenemos hasta el amanecer para terminar _El juego _y apenas hicimos un vuelo de prueba.

-No soy yo quien nos está atrasando aquí,- refunfuñó Starscream.

-¡Está bien!- cedió Thundercracker. –Lo haré, pero quiero que quede claro que va a ser terriblemente injusto para mí. Todos saben que mis sistemas no toleran el alto grado como los de ustedes.

Skywarp sonrió con malicia. -¿Entonces qué tal esto? Screamer y yo tomamos un cubo completo cada uno, y tú solo una cuarta parte, TC.

-Mmmh… no está mal pero aún es demasiado…

-¡Oh, por la maldita Matriz!- gritó Starscream. -¿Por qué no tomas un octavo de cubo, Thundercracker, o mejor aún, una céntesima parte de…?

-¡Beberé el cuarto de cubo, ¿de acuerdo?! Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Skywarp aplaudió al tiempo que de su cabina de piloto descomprimía tres cubos de energon de alto grado. –Bien, ya era tiempo. Hasta el fondo. Screamer, tú y yo nos encargaremos del resto del cubo de TC.

Starscream sujetó con violencia el brazo del Seeker negro. –Me parece bien. ¿Y, Skywarp? No me llames con apodos, o tal vez no verás el amanecer.

-Eh… claro Screamer.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Los tres Seekers alzaron sus cubos, los chocaron en emblemático brindis, y los bebieron. Starscream y Skywarp los vaciaron como si se tratara de energon normal, pero Thundercracker no pudo reprimir un ligero temblor una vez que hubo terminado su ración.

-Bien,- dijo Skywarp. –Screamer, eres el líder de trío, te corresponde el primer reto.

Starscream se frotó la barbilla. –Empecemos con algo fácil. Maniobra de contención siete-tres, con giro de 56.2 grados a la derecha.

-Suena bien para mí. ¿TC?- preguntó Skywarp.

-Como sea.

-¡Al aire, entonces! ¡Y mantengan la formación de triángulo en todo momento! El que se estrelle pierde,- dijo Starscream mientras saltaba al aire y se transformaba.

Skywarp y Thundercracker siguieron a Starscream, cada uno con un abismalmente distinto grado de entusiasmo, pero con la misma potencia de turbinas.

-----------------

Si algún Autobot hubiera monitoreado los movimientos del trío más mortífero de la armada Decepticon esa noche se habría sorprendido de sus patrones de vuelo.

A primera vista habría parecido una práctica de maniobras y rutinas evasivas, pero si dicho hipotético Autobot hubiera analizado con atención la ejecución de los ejercicios, habría notado que cada vez que los tres Decepticons volvían a elevarse después de pasar un par de minutos en tierra, lo hacían con un notorio decrecimiento de pericia. Los cubos vacíos abandonados en los lugares de aterrizaje elegidos por los Seekers habrían explicado muchas cosas.

A ningún Cybertroniano volador ordinario se le habría ocurrido retar a los cielos con uno, o varios, cubos de energon de alto grado circulando por sus sitemas. Pero nadie habría podido catalogar a ninguno de esos Seekers como Cybertronianos ordinarios.

Durante más de tres horas terrestres, Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker ejecutaron algunas de sus más peligrosas maniobras, cada una más difícil que la anterior, y lo hicieron en un estado de ebriedad que sólo cambiaba para aumentar.

La mecánica de _El juego_ era bastante simple. Se bebía un cubo de alto grado, se elegía la maniobra, se ejecutaba y se aterrizaba para volver a repetir el ciclo. El líder de trío siempre tenía el privilegio de hacer la primera elección, pero el resto de los retos eran elegidos por el Seeker que finalizara primero su respectivo cubo de energon. _El privilegio de los borrachos, _le decían vulgarmente algunos Transformers que consideraban la práctica como salvaje e incivilizada, aunque en realidad la condenaban porque jamás se habrían atrevido a exponer sus estructuras en ella. _El juego_ siempre terminaba igual: con uno o los tres integrantes del trío en estado crítico debido a las colisiones y caídas. Incluso, en bastantes ocasiones, se sabía que muchos no habían sobrevivido.

Lo que estuvo a punto de suceder cuando Starscream y Thundercracker casi tuvieron un choque frontal volando a Mach 2. A pesar de que un giro de último momento de Starscream evitó el desastre, ambos Seekers se precipitaron a tierra acompañados por las carcajadas de Skywarp.

Starscream se transformó en su modo robótico y aterrizó con cierta dignidad sobre sus dos pies, mientras que Thundercracker, aún en su modo alterno de jet F-15, simplemente se estrelló de punta en un gran montículo de tierra. Afortunadamente para él, había logrado disminuir su velocidad considerablemente.

Todavía riendo, Skywarp se transformó y aterrizó frente a Starscream, asegurándose de dar una buena rociada de polvo a su caído Comandante Aéreo.

-¡Sí, come mi polvo, Screamer! ¡Tú y TC son unos patéticos perdedores! ¡Yo gano!

Starscream se protegió el rostro de la nube de polvo que se le vino encima. Necesitaría una buena sesión de limpieza en cuanto regresaran al Némesis.

-¡Todavía no!- se quejó el Comandante Aéreo, haciendo lo imposible para que su embriaguez no fuera tan notoria. –Descomprime más cubos. El siguiente reto lo elegiré yo.

-Admite que perdiste, Screamer. Ya no tenemos tiempo para más retos. Además, ya no queda más alto grado. Hey, TC, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Skywarp, mirando hacia un lado.

Thundercracker no respondió pero se transformó lentamente en su modo robótico y empezó a gatear, completamente ignorante de la presencia de sus dos hermanos de trío.

-Al menos está funcionando… ¿Y tú, Screamer? ¿Qué tan ebrio estás?

-Más o menos…- balbuceó Starscream, balanceándose sobre sus piernas.

-Tengo que estar seguro… ¿Cuántos dedos ves?- dijo Skywarp, mostrándole a Starscream el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Starscream no estaba lo suficientemente sobre-energizado como para no reconocer el gesto obsceno favorito de los humanos.

-¡Oye!-gritó Skywarp al tiempo que esquivaba el fuerte puño que le rozó el rostro.

Ambos Seekers intercambiaron una buena dosis de violentos empujones hasta que escucharon un sonido metálico.

Starscream volteó hacia el origen del sonido mientras que Skywarp enfocó su atención en el montículo de tierra vacío.

-¿Dónde está TC?-preguntó.

Starscream apuntó hacia delante de él. A lo lejos, la malla metálica de un depósito de automóviles humanos usados yacía aplastada.

-Eh… ¿Estamos en un área poblada? No me di cuenta…- dijo Skywarp.

-Estás bastante sobre energizado para notar nada, estúpido. Vayamos por Thundercracker antes de que los Autobots asomen sus chasises por aquí.

Ambos Seekers corrieron hacia la malla derribada. Starscream cayó dos veces mientras que Skywarp no aparentaba estar ebrio en lo absoluto, haciendo honor a su fama de gran bebedor.

No tuvieron ninguna dificultad en localizar a Thundercracker. El Seeker azul había dejado un rastro inconfundible.

Lo encontraron casi hasta el fondo del lote de autos. Seguía sobre sus manos y rodillas, y era evidente que no podría ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

-Creo que TC abusó de sus límites… Tendrás que cargarlo de vuelta, Screamer. Es obvio que no podrá volar por sí solo.

-¿Yo? Olvídalo.

-Te recuerdo que eres el líder. TC y yo somos tu responsabilidad. Si regresas sin uno de nosotros, Megatron usará tu trasero como alimento de Sharkticons, aunque las pobres chatarras se indigesten.

-Avísame cuando sea el momento de reír, Skywarp, porque ese es el peor chiste que has hecho en los últimos dos… breems. Como eres el menos ebrio de los tres, te encargarás de Thundercracker.

Starscream y Skywarp llevaron su discusión hasta Thundercracker, que continuaba de rodillas y mirando fijamente hacia delante. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus dos compañeros aéreos lo levantaron, tomándolo cada uno de un brazo.

-¿Hay algo que funcione ahí adentro, TC?- rió Skywarp al ver la expresión perdida de su amigo.

-Está fundido. Vámonos pronto de aquí. Me duelen todos los hidráulicos,- se quejó Starscream.

-Chicas…

Starscream y Skywarp detuvieron por instinto la ignición de los propulsores de sus pies y miraron a su compañero aéreo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Starscream.

-Chicas…- repitió Thundercracker, apuntando con su mano temblorosa hacia adelante.

Hacia ahí se dirigieron las miradas de sus dos compañeros aéreos. Si por un fugaz momento habían pensado en encontrar realmente la tan deseada presencia femenina, la vista de un montón de simples vehículos de transporte terrestre humanos rompió el encanto.

-No son más que chatarras terrícolas,- dijo Starscream con desprecio.

-¡Vaya! Estás peor de lo que pensé, TC… -rió Skywarp. -¿Realmente ves chicas ahí?

-Chicas…- continuó diciendo Thundercracker, comenzando a avanzar hacia su objetivo y arrastrando a Skywarp y Starscream con él.

-¡Hey, tranquilo, TC! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Nos vamos ahora mismo, Thundercracker. Desiste, es una orden.

-No creo que te escuche, Screamer…

-Cállate y ayúdame a controlarlo. Estoy muy débil por la borrachera y no puedo detenerlo solo.

-¿Y crees que yo estoy mucho mejor que tú? El que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no esté sobre-energizado… Además, TC es el más fuerte de los tres, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, pero entre los dos no deberíamos tener problemas para dominarlo… ¡Basta, Thundercracker! Si continúas resistiéndote consideraré esto insubordinación, te lo advierto…

La respuesta de Thundercracker vino en la forma de una violenta sacudida que casi lanzó a sus dos compañeros a tierra.

-¡Oye, tranquilo!- gritó Skywarp mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-Si no te calmas voy a dispararte un rayo nulificador, estúpido,- dijo Starscream mientras apuntaba a su errático camarada.

Thundercracker no escuchaba. Continuaba su lenta pero ansiosa travesía hacia su objetivo, ignorando el peso de sus compañeros que buscaban detenerlo.

-Escucha, TC… Esas no son féminas reales. Sólo un montón de vehículos humanos domésticos… No tienen vida, mucho menos género. Además, ¿no ves sus formas? Si fueran Cybertronianas, serían Autobots, ¿lo ves?

-Oh rayos…- susurró Starscream.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Skywarp.

-¿No lo notas, acaso? La temperatura corporal de Thundercracker está aumentando…

-Debe ser el alto grado…

-¡No, imbécil! ¿No sientes la vibración?

Skywarp se echó a reír. -¡Oh Primus, es cierto! TC… ¡en verdad te estás excitando! ¡Y por vehículos humanos! Oh por la Matriz… creo que voy a expulsar todo el alto grado que tomé ahora mismo. ¡Esto es demasiado gracioso!

Una vez más, Thundercracker ignoró a sus dos compañeros aéreos y señaló hacia delante.

-Elita…- murmuró.

Starscream y Skywarp miraron hacia donde el tembloroso Seeker azul apuntaba. En el centro del lote de automóviles, un flamante y estilizado sedán de color rosa sobresalía bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Elita?- preguntó Starscream extrañado.

Skywarp sonrió con malicia. –Mmmhh… no puedes negar que existe cierto parecido… Bastante, en realidad. ¿Sabes qué sería gracioso? Enviar esta imagen a Optimus Prime, con alguna frase candente por supuesto. O mejor aún, decirle que tenemos secuestrada a su querida novia, y que le estamos enseñando de qué está hecho un Seeker de la armada Decepticon.

-Si no valoras tu vida, hazlo,- dijo Starscream.

-¡Elita!- gritó de repente Thundercracker, asustando a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Tranquilo, TC!- dijo Skywarp. –No es Elita One, sólo un tonto automóvil humano… Aunque si fuera Cybertroniana, la invitaría a salir, lo admito…

Starscream sonrió con malicia. –Espera… esto es interesante. ¿Estás diciendo que sientes atracción por la líder de las Autobots femeninas, Thundercracker? ¿Sabes que eso puede considerarse como traición?

-¿Traición? Tú nunca desaprovechas la oportunidad para obtener alguna ventaja, ¿verdad Screamer? A mí me parece más bien algo exótico,- dijo Skywarp. –Digo, ninguno de nosotros ha despreciado jamás las curvas de una chica Autobot, seamos honestos… ¿Pero Elita One? Es algo prohibido… aunque es atractiva, no lo niego…

-Habla por ti mismo, Skywarp. Yo jamás tendría interés en sucias Autobots. Si tú o Thundercracker han traicionado nuestra causa por lujuria, peor para ustedes.

-Ajá… que Vector Sigma te crea tus mentiras, Screamer. ¿Qué acaso nunca has tenido intimidad con una linda y prohibida fémina Autobot?

-¡Nunca!

Skywarp se echó a reír. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de aquellas Autobots en Kaon?

-¿Cuáles Autobots?

-Las que metiste a aquella unidad de carga después de que tomamos la ciudad, no creas que no lo noté.

-Sólo… disciplinaba su rebeldía. Nada importante.

-Pues a mí me parecía que las deseabas bastante… y ellas a ti, por alguna bizarra razón. Tal vez les atraiga la chatarra.

-Si les atrajera la chatarra, seguro que hubieran buscado tu compañía. ¡Y no, no las deseaba! Sólo estaba haciendo uso de mi legítimo derecho sobre prisioneras de guerra.

-¿Y no sería todo lo contrario? Una de ellas estaba diciendo que les exigiste que te ataran y te succionaran el…

-¡Basta! Además, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de tu amiguito y sus fantasías torcidas… Nos vamos ahora mismo, Thundercracker. ¡Es una orden!

Thundercracker se sacudió furiosamente y se deshizo del agarre de sus dos compañeros aéreos. Curiosamente, sin embargo, se mantuvo de pie.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil?- gritó Starscream.

-¡Cierto! ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Elita One? No es que hayas estado con ella alguna vez,- dijo Skywarp.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Thundercracker y su expresión fue de absoluta picardía.

-Nooo…- susurró Skywarp.

-Eres un embustero,- dijo Starscream.

Thundercracker no dijo nada pero continuó sonriendo. Si hubiera sido humano, se hubiera ruborizado.

-¡Esperen, tiempo fuera!- exclamó Skywarp. -¿Estás diciendo que estuviste con Elita One? ¿Estás diciendo que tuviste intimidad con la pareja de Optimus Prime?

El Seeker azul se echó a reír. Su mirada continuaba fija en el sedán rosa enfrente de él.

-Mientes,- espetó tajantemente Starscream. –Todos saben que Elita y Optimus están unidos desde hace miles de vorns.

-Bueno, las chicas Autobots son fáciles. Basta que vean un Seeker Decepticon y abren sus cámaras de chispa,- dijo Skywarp.

-Sí, pero no su líder,- continuó Starscream. –Elita es un fruto prohibido, mucho más madura que las demás.

-No tan prohibida si TC la montó…

-No seas ingenuo, Skywarp. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

No conforme con las palabras de su Comandante Aéreo, Skywarp le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Thundercracker.

-¿Entonces, TC? ¿Le diste algo para recordar a Elita One o no?

-Un caballero no tiene memoria,- dijo el Seeker azul en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Starscream.

-Naaaahh… una de esas frases de humanos. Ha estado viendo muchas telenovelas últimamente,- respondió Skywarp.

-Creí que sólo tú te degradabas a ti mismo mirando esos idiotas productos de la basura de cultura que tienen estos humanos.

-No. TC también lo hace, sólo que él es mucho más discreto.

-Ustedes son una vergüenza para la armada Decepticon.

-¿Vergüenza, Screamer? ¿Acaso no te sorprendí mirando imágenes de féminas humanas desnudas hace apenas diez ciclos solares?

-¡Con fines estrictamente científicos!

-Sí, claro… Y por eso te estabas tocando a ti mismo, ¿no?

-E-e-es mentira…

-Esas chicas no estaban mal, lo admito… ¿Cómo será interfazarse con una humana?

-¡No lo sé ni me importa! No soy un promiscuo como tú que se lleva a la cama de recarga cualquier cosa que se mueva.

-Sí, claro…

Un sonido metálico finalizó la discusión. Ambos Seekers voltearon al unísono hacia Thundercracker, que había llegado hasta su objetivo rosado.

-T-Thundercracker… ¿Acabas de abrir tu cámara de chispa?- preguntó Starscream.

-¡Así se hace, TC! ¡Enséñale a esa Autobot!

-¡No es una Autobot, y no lo alientes, Skywarp!

Con su compartimiento pectoral abierto y exhibiendo el complejo sistema de circuitos alrededor de su brillante chispa vital cuyo único propósito era transmitir y recibir placer, Thundercracker comenzó a acariciar el capó del sedán objeto de su lujuria.

-¡Cierra tu compuerta ahora mismo, Thundercracker! ¡Es una orden!

-Elita…- murmuró Thundercracker, ignorando a su oficial superior.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste, idiota? ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!

-Déjalo, Screamer,- dijo Skywarp entre carcajadas. –Si está un poco candente, que se desfogue un rato.

-¡¿En un vehículo humano?!

-¡Es que es tan gracioso! ¡Primus, tengo que registrar esta escena para la posteridad!

Starscream le dio un fuerte empujón a Skywarp. -¿Qué no puedes tomar nada con seriedad, pedazo de chatarra inservible? Al dar este espectáculo, Thundercracker nos degrada también a nosotros. ¡Maldita la hora en que me fueron asignados compañeros aéreos tan patéticos como ustedes!

-Nosotros también te amamos, Screamer.

Starscream estaba a punto de golpear a Skywarp, pero dirigió de nuevo su atención a Thundercracker, cuyas caricias al sedán rosa eran más que sugestivas.

-Déjate de estupideces y ayúdame a alejarlo de ahí,- ordenó Starscream.

Skywarp obedeció con desgano y entre los dos sujetaron a Thundercracker por debajo de los brazos, separándolo un poco del objeto de sus deseos.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Elita!- gritó el sobre-energizado Seeker azul.

-¡Entiende que no es Elita, maldita sea!- aulló Starscream.

Skywarp miró el pecho abierto de Thundercracker con asombro, en el que el enorme cable centro de su intimidad se exhibía en su máxima longitud. –Oh, por la Matriz… ¿Ya viste esto, Screamer? Está realmente excitado. Creo que lo mejor será soltarlo antes de que nos confunda con Elita, Chromia o quien sea.

-¡No voy a dejar que sus estupideces degraden a nuestro trío, entiéndelo! Ahora sujétalo bien mientras le encadeno las manos.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…- refunfuñó Skywarp justo antes de que Thundercracker lo empujara violentamente hacia atrás de un violento cabezazo.

Starscream corrió la misma suerte. Tal parecía que la lujuria le había dado fuerza adicional al sobre-energizado Thundercracker.

-¡Maldito!- se quejó Starscream mientras se sujetaba el rostro. –Creo que me rompió la nariz…

-No, todavía la tienes en su sitio. ¿Qué hacemos con TC?- preguntó Skywarp mientras miraba a su perdido compañero, que había reanudado sus caricias en el sedán rosado.

-Voy a dispararle un rayo nulificador de baja intensidad. Hazte a un lado.

-¡No! En su estado, podrías matarlo.

-¿Entonces qué propones, genio?

Skywarp sonrió. -¿Por qué no lo dejamos que haga lo que quiera?

-¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer con una máquina sin vida?

-Eso es problema de él… Mira, esa cosa tiene un puerto de interfaz, ¿o no?

-Nada remotamente comparado al puerto de una Cybertroniana real.

-Mmmhhh… ¿y qué tal eso?- preguntó Skywarp, señalando una pequeña cubierta en un costado del automóvil.

-Esa es la entrada del depósito de combustible.

-Bueno… es un orificio, ¿no?

-Eres un pervertido. Lo que sugieres es asqueroso.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo que TC podrá insertarse un rato ahí y asunto concluido.

-Lo que voy a insertar es mi puño en tu cara si no te callas.

-¿Tú y cuál ejército, Screamer?

Un nuevo sonido interrumpió la discusión. Thundercracker había encontrado la compuerta de la gasolina del sedán rosa y estaba a punto de insertar su masculinidad en ella.

-Suficiente. ¡Sobre él!- ordenó Starscream.

De bastante mala gana, Skywarp obedeció. Entre los dos lograron sujetar a Thundercracker, que luchó furiosamente por no ser alejado de su "Elita."

Finalmente, después de un fuerte forcejeo, el alto grado pudo más y Thundercracker se desmayó. Cansados por el esfuerzo y por el alto grado embotando sus sentidos, Starscream y Skywarp apenas pudieron evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¿Lo ves, Screamer? Eres un aguafiestas. Debiste dejar que TC hiciera lo suyo con esa máquina… Cuando despierte se sentirá muy frustrado.

-Cállate. Ya vi suficiente degradación por hoy. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Starscream y Skywarp se pasaron cada uno un brazo de Thundercracker por los hombros y se elevaron.

Habían pasado algunos minutos de silencioso vuelo cuando Skywarp notó algo extraño.

-Eh… ¿Screamer?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿A dónde vamos? Ésta no es la ruta hacia la base.

-Lo sé. Vamos al puente espacial.

-¿Al puente espacial? ¿Para qué?

-Vamos a Kaon, a la mejor casa de placer que podamos encontrar. Está visto que la abstinencia hace a Thundercracker muy peligroso… Y honestamente, yo también podría usar los servicios de un par de féminas.

-¡Sí, así se habla Screamer! ¡Y que nos aten y nos succionen el…!

-¡YA CÁLLATE!

Los tres Seekers se perdieron en la noche. Atrás quedó un solitario sedán rosado. Sin vida, pero envidia de muchas féminas Cybertronianas… y orgánicas también.

Fin

* * *

_¿Que si hubo algo entre Thundercracker y Elita One? Pues… esa es otra historia, que también publicaré si quieren. Creo que ya le mostré esa historia alguna vez a alguien de por aquí je je je__ (guiño a Dantasia), pero con gusto la subo, nada más le doy una pulidita porque la escribí muy a la carrera._

_En cuanto a estas historias cortas de Seekers, las seguiré subiendo a medida que las vaya escribiendo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, con mucho gusto será tomada en cuenta. El único requerimiento es que los protagonistas sean Starscream, Skywarp o Thundercracker, juntos o por separado. Puede ser de cualquier género: comedia, drama, acción, etc._

_Gracias y agradeceré mucho sus comentarios :o)_


	2. El elemento Nightwind, primera parte

_Aquí está un capítulo más de mi colección de historias sobre Seekers._

_Este capítulo fue escrito con la colaboración de ice-nydwen, basado en una historia que ella sugirió y con la aparición estelar de su personaje Nightwind. _

_Debido a la longitud de esta historia, va a ser dividida en dos capítulos. También aviso que incluirá escenas mecha eróticas, así que si hay algún lector que se sienta ofendido por el intercambio de placer entre robots, será mejor que no lea este fic._

_Esperamos que disfruten esta historia. Gracias a ice-nydwen por la idea y por toda su ayuda. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

**El elemento Nightwind**

**Primera parte**

Starscream nunca subestimaba el elemento sorpresa. De hecho, lo tenía en más alta estima que la casualidad o la buena suerte. Atacar cuando el enemigo no lo esperaba, hacer daño y huir… En gran parte, el Comandante Aéreo Decepticon continuaba funcionando por seguir esa filosofía, aunque muchos fácilmente lo llamaran cobarde por la misma razón.

La técnica funcionaba mejor cuando se aplicaba en casa, como todo.

Starscream había perdido la cuenta de las millas aéreas que había recorrido desde que había disparado su rayo nulificador contra Nightbird, la robot ninja construida por un científico humano. Derribarla había sido altamente gratificante, pero por desgracia no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar a plenitud el caos que había desatado.

Huir de la ira de Megatron era prioridad, como se lo recordó el furioso grito de su líder. Starscream no recordaba haber empleado sus propulsores tan a fondo desde hacía muchos vorns, mucho menos transformarse a una velocidad tan rápida…

Pero había sido una decisión sabia ya que, justo como lo había esperado, Megatron había lanzado a todos los Decepticons disponibles en su persecución.

Starscream se había carcajeado mientras escapaba, mientras sorteaba rayos láser y misiles que rozaron su brillante fuselaje. Sin embargo, su diversión no había sido perfecta. Un disparo de cañón de fusión lo había alcanzado en su cabina de piloto justo cuando había creído que estaba fuera del alcance de sus perseguidores.

Megatron debía estar realmente furioso con él; como nunca antes seguramente. Pero Starscream no se quedó a investigar. A pesar de que sus circuitos internos le lanzaron señales de alarma, había forzado sus motores a su máxima potencia. Poner tantas millas aéreas como fuera posible entre él y su enfurecido líder se había convertido en una urgencia.

----------------

Había algo hipnótico en el ruido de esa gota solitaria de agua cayendo en algún lugar de la cueva. Hipnótico e intolerable a la vez. Cada gota era igual a la anterior, monótona señal del paso del tiempo.

Habían pasado dos días terrestres desde que Starscream había encontrado un refugio seguro pero húmedo e incómodo en esa solitaria caverna perdida en alguna parte de lo que los humanos denominaban continente asiático. Pero en ese momento no le importaban los nombres; cualquier lugar era bueno si lo mantenía alejado de Megatron por un tiempo.

El líder Decepticon era bastante temperamental. Si hubiera puesto sus garras sobre Starscream justo después del incidente Nightbird, seguramente el Comandante Aéreo habría visto la luz por última vez. Pero si pasaban algunos días, su ánimo se enfriaría poco a poco, como siempre pasaba, y se conformaría con darle a Starscream una brutal paliza o dos, nada que el Seeker no pudiera soportar.

Hasta entonces, habría que mantener un perfil bajo. En otras palabras, tendría que continuar lidiando con su claustrofobia y permanecer lo más inmóvil posible encerrado entre paredes de roca, disfrazando su señal de energía pero sin conseguir hacer lo mismo con su ansiedad.

Mantenerse en estado de recarga había probado ser la manera más inteligente de pasar el tiempo. Así devoraba las horas sin sufrir el tormento de su prisión voluntaria y a la vez ahorraba energía.

Por enésima vez durante su forzado encierro, Starscream empezó a desactivar sus sistemas básicos y se dispuso a entrar en modo de recarga. Uno a uno, sus circuitos internos empezaron a dejar de funcionar, dando la bienvenida al descanso. Pero justo antes de que sus radares se apagaran lanzaron una repentina alerta.

Los ópticos de Starscream se iluminaron. El resto de su cuerpo se activó también, alertado por la señal de peligro.

No había duda, como confirmaron sus radares. Una importante lectura de energía Cybertroniana se acercaba por el norte a gran velocidad.

Un volador, sin duda alguna, tal vez un Seeker…

Skywarp o Thundercracker… a pesar de ser sus compañeros aéreos, Starscream sabía que en esos momentos los muy traidores sólo obedecerían las órdenes de Megatron. No podían ser los Coneheads, que nunca volaban en solitario. Siempre existía una tercera posibilidad, alguno de los Aerialbots…

Como fuera, Starscream estaba seguro de que esa presencia aérea tan cercana no podía ser una casualidad. Teniendo mucho cuidado en no revelar su presencia con su señal de energía, se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Afuera, la noche estaba tan tranquila como lo había estado durante los dos últimos ciclos solares. No había asentamientos humanos cerca. Únicamente pequeñas formas de vida orgánicas rompían el silencio nocturno con la colorida variedad de sonidos que hacían al cazar, atraer parejas o simplemente sobrevivir.

Pero la fauna terrestre no podría haber sido menos importante para Starscream, cuya atención estaba enfocada en la lectura de energía que continuaba acercándose. Si era realmente alguno de sus compañeros aéreos, estaba siendo demasiado incauto. Según la trayectoria que iba siguiendo, muy pronto estaría volando casi por encima de él.

Starscream analizó sus opciones. La herida en su pecho lo había debilitado y afectado drásticamente su velocidad, por lo que interceptar al intruso ni siquiera podía ser considerado como una opción. Tenía que atacar por atrás, por sorpresa, para garantizar un mayor índice de éxito. Había otra opción, por supuesto, dejarlo pasar… Pero tampoco era una alternativa que estaba dispuesto a considerar. Si el misterioso volador era uno de sus compañeros aéreos, era mejor atacarlo primero que ser atacado.

La lectura de energía pasando a poca distancia de su locación lo hizo decidirse. Starscream activó sus propulsores y se transformó, iniciando la persecución lo más rápidamente que pudo. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para el combate aéreo, como el dolor en su pecho le indicó al transformarse, pero ya había tomado una decisión y la llevaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Tenía que derribar al jet desconocido.

La necesidad de Starscream por sobrevivir lo hizo desafiar al dolor y alcanzar la velocidad por la que era famoso. Pronto detectó una forma oscura surcando el cielo con una rapidez que sólo podía pertenecer a un Seeker.

Sin embargo, su forma confundió al Decepticon. Era más pequeña que un Seeker normal, su estructura parecía ser más ligera…

No importaba. Como siempre, dispararía primero y haría las preguntas después.

Las advertencias tampoco tenían lugar en su plan. Sin previo aviso, atacó. Bombas cluster salieron de su fuselaje y explotaron alrededor del extraño, que sin duda había sido tomado por sorpresa. El ataque no fue mortal, sin embargo. Starscream no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar de gravedad al jet, en caso de que se tratara de alguno de sus compañeros aéreos. La estratégica distribución de sus bombas cluster había buscado aturdir al enemigo, lo suficiente para hacerlo caer a tierra.

Las explosiones iluminaron los colores negro y púrpura del Seeker.

¿Skywarp? No… este Seeker era más pequeño y estilizado… ¿Un Autobot, tal vez?

Starscream descendió, acompañando la caída forzada de su enemigo. Lo vio transformarse en su modo bípedo y aterrizar con dificultad y a la vez gracia. La inercia de la caída lo hizo dar algunos tumbos antes de detenerse finalmente en un montón de arbustos terrestres.

Starscream también se transformó y aterrizó sobre sus dos pies, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

-¡Denominación y grupo de pertenencia, ahora!- gritó mientras apuntaba sus armas hacia el caído.

El robot, cuya forma estaba medio oculta por la oscuridad y el follaje, se puso de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza.

-¿Esa es tu manera de tratar a una dama que da un paseo nocturno? ¿Qué clase de caballero eres? – se quejó una enojada voz femenina.

Starscream casi cayó de espaldas al ver a la fembot que de repente fue iluminada generosamente por la luz de la luna. Delgada, delicada, marcadas curvas, un fino y femenino rostro… pero sobre todo, el par de estilizadas alas que nacían en su espalda.

¿Una Seeker… _femenina_?

-¿Te importaría bajar tus armas?- habló ella nuevamente. -O al menos podrías cambiar esa expresión de tu rostro.

Starscream sustituyó su asombro por escrutinio. Una Seeker femenina… no podía creerlo…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más autoritario posible. -¡Identifícate ahora mismo!

-Mi denominación es Nightwind… y no tengo que preguntarte la tuya. Tus modales y tu agresividad muestran más que las insignias que llevas en tus alas, Decepticon. Casi dañaste mi fuselaje con tus bombas…

Los ópticos de Starscream se estrecharon con suspicacia. La fémina no llevaba ningún tipo de símbolo, aunque era Cybertroniana sin duda alguna… Mientras buscaba en su estructura algo que revelara su identidad, Starscream no pudo evitar que su análisis trascendiera sus meras sospechas. La intrusa era hermosa, demasiado hermosa… las curvas de sus caderas eran tan femeninas y pronunciadas…

-¿Así que Nightwind, eh? Más vale que empieces a hablar o tu chispa será una con la Matriz hoy mismo. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu presencia aquí?

Ella sonrió con ironía. -¿Me interrogas mientras amenazas mi vida? Típica actitud de Decepticon…

Grandioso. No sólo era hermosa, sino también arrogante, cualidades que Starscream apreciaba bastante.

-¡No estás en posición de burlarte, fémina!- gritó. –Será mejor que empieces a dar respuestas. No tengo ningún problema en utilizarte como práctica de tiro al blanco.

-Está bien, está bien,- cedió ella. –Soy neutral, ¿lo ves?

-Pero eres Cybertroniana.

-¡Qué observador! Sí, lo soy.

-¡Limítate a contestar lo que te pregunto! No es una buena idea hacerme enojar.

-Y por lo que veo, te enojas fácilmente, ¿verdad?

-¡Dije que te callaras! ¿Cuál es la razón de tu presencia aquí? ¿Estás sola? ¡Responde!

Nightwind suspiró como pidiendo paciencia, como si estuviera hablando ante un recién creado inmaduro.

-Como te dije, soy neutral, una especie de embajadora de paz si prefieres verlo así. Viajo de planeta en planeta junto con mis amigas Marauder y Soundtrack tratando de enmendar el daño que la guerra Cybertroniana ha causado en mundos extranjeros. En este momento estoy sola, aunque se supone que debo reunirme con mis compañeras dentro de dos ciclos solares, cuando terminen sus misiones de reconocimiento en sus planetas asignados.

La historia no sonaba ilógica, pero Starscream no había llegado a Segundo al Mando del Imperio Decepticon precisamente por su capacidad de confiar en otros.

-No te creo. A decir verdad, creo que se trata de una trampa,- dijo.

-Tu desconfianza no es problema mío.

-Debería serlo, considerando que estoy apuntando justo al núcleo de tu procesador.

-¿Siempre manejas así tus conversaciones? ¿Apuntando con tus armas?

-Te sorprendería saber el grado de éxito de una interrogación cuando hay un arma de por medio.

-No lo dudo…- susurró ella.

Starscream consideró sus opciones. La fémina parecía ser neutral en efecto, aunque no se parecía en nada a los derruidos y apáticos Empties que se arrastraban por todo Cybertron en busca de una migaja de energon. Nightwind parecía ser alguien que nunca había conocido la escasez. Su metal negro y púrpura estaba pulido y bien cuidado, ni una sola rayadura rompía la perfección de su cuerpo. Además, se veía educada. Starscream se preguntó si sería una científica; su acento elegante y modales anunciaban que había recibido instrucción privilegiada.

Pero lo que más lo fascinaba eran sus alas… Era una Seeker, una Seeker femenina ni más ni menos… Una verdadera rareza exótica… pero a la vez una belleza sin igual. Starscream se preguntó cómo sería tocar esas alas, sentirlas bajo su cuerpo…

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado las caricias de una Transformer femenina.

-Acércate,- dijo, con una voz extrañamente calmada mientras bajaba sus armas.

Nightwind lo miró con desconfianza.

-¡Acércate!- repitió Starscream, sintiendo una familiar necesidad en su chispa vital.

Ella no obedeció, sino que retrocedió un par de pasos. Pero los pasos de Starscream lo dirigieron al motivo de su capricho. Tenía que tocarla, sentir que era real… De repente, también su procesador estaba aumentando su temperatura. ¿Estaba alucinando?

-¡No te acerques, Decepticon! Te lo advierto.

Él sonrió con su mejor sonrisa seductora. –Calma… Querías que bajara mis armas, y así lo hice. Espero un poco de agradecimiento de tu parte.

-No sé qué clase de agradecimiento tengas en mente, pero…

Starscream llegó hasta Nightwind y sujetó con fuerza sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios con los suyos. Ella forcejeó con él pero para Starscream no había marcha atrás. Su deseo se había despertado y la única manera de recuperar el control era satisfaciéndolo.

Entonces encontró esos deseados labios. Al principio ella lo rechazó, luchando en contra de la invasión de su cuerpo. Pero Starscream no le daría descanso, la haría suya costara lo que costara. El calor febril dentro de él no podía frenarse ya.

Y de pronto, el dolor en el pecho. Empezó como una vibración intensa, muy entendible considerando la excitación que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Pero pronto alcanzó el otro extremo. Dolor… afiladas puñaladas en el núcleo mismo de su chispa vital…

Starscream no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si era parte de su placer. Colapsó en el suelo, su boca todavía saboreando la de Nightwind.

El último beso.

----------------

Nightwind retrocedió asustada al ver al Decepticon caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Starscream… lo había reconocido de inmediato. ¿Qué Cybertroniano no reconocería al infame Segundo al Mando de la Armada Decepticon?

Nunca lo había visto en persona, sólo en imágenes de archivo. Su sonrisa burlona, su alta y estilizada figura, sus poderosas y ágiles alas, su rostro oscuro y atractivo…

Las imágenes no habían mostrado su arrogancia, sin embargo, ni su carácter eminentemente ególatra y agresivo. Eso era parte de su mala fama. Los rumores decían que el Comandante Aéreo era casi tan detestable como el mismo Megatron. Los Autobots iban más allá y asociaban a Starscream fácilmente con palabras como traidor, vil y cobarde.

Qué tanto de cierto había en los rumores era algo que Nightwind no podía saber con exactitud, aunque la actitud del Decepticon hacia ella había dejado en claro que ni la generosidad o la decencia formaban parte de su programación.

Sin embargo, la fémina se negaba a clasificarlo simplemente como un monstruo más.

A pesar de que él había intentado abusar de ella, Nightwind no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el Segundo al Mando de todo el ejército Decepticon en un lugar desolado como ése, y herido además?

Dejarlo ahí para morir era la opción más viable. Después de todo, era directamente responsable de gran parte de la destrucción que la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons había causado en otros planetas. Pero Nightwind era pacifista, y su prioridad era privilegiar la vida. En eso se identificaba bastante con los Autobots.

También era médico, y siempre obedecía el juramento de hacer el bien sin mirar a quién. Tanto su ética como su razón y su chispa le exigían atender de inmediato al Seeker caído.

Segura de que lo lamentaría, la fémina se arrodilló y comenzó a examinar la herida de Starscream.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Y continuará pronto, es una promesa. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_Como habrán notado, tomamos como punto de partida el final del capítulo "Enter the Nightbird" de la Generación 1, en donde Starscream escapa de la ira de Megatron tras haberle disparado a Nightbird y dejarla a merced de los Autobots. En lo personal, creo que si Megatron lo hubiera agarrado en ese momento lo mata, y no le faltaba razón. Megatron estaba bastante interesado en la fembot ninja como lo demostró con esa frase famosa en la que dijo que ella era todo lo que él siempre había deseado. En la caricatura original en inglés, esa línea está dicha con una lujuria increíble considerando que se trataba de una caricatura para niños. _

_Y una nota aparte. Si alguien tiene un dato confiable sobre la fecha exacta de estreno de "Revenge of the Fallen" en México por favor avise. Yo estoy muy confundida porque esa gente de Cinépolis (tan respetuosa con los clientes, ajá…) me cambia la fecha cada vez que pregunto. Unos me dicen que el 4 de Julio, otros que el 6 o el 8… La cosa es que los comerciales en la televisión dicen que el 24 de Junio, pero no sé si refieran a otras partes de Latinoamérica. Con eso de que por las tonterías de nuestro inteligente (…) gobierno se retrasaron los estrenos cinematográficos 2 semanas, ya no sé qué pensar._


	3. El elemento Nightwind, segunda parte

_Aquí está la segunda y última parte de __esta mini historia. Normalmente las historias de este fic serán resueltas en un solo capítulo, pero ésta en particular pedía a gritos dos._

_Esta historia fue escrita en colaboración con ice-nydwen. El personaje Nightwind__ es creación de ella y los sucesos narrados están basados en sus sugerencias._

_Este capítulo contiene material mecha-erótico, así que si hay alguien que se sienta ofendido con este tipo de historias, favor de abstenerse de leer._

_De lo contrario, __creo que les gustará este viaje ;o) Les recomiendo darle una repasadita al capítulo anterior para que disfruten con más intensidad éste._

_

* * *

  
_

**El elemento Nightwind**

**Segunda parte**

Nightwind se preguntó por enésima vez por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Debería dejar al Decepticon ahí, a su suerte. Le estaría haciendo un favor al Universo.

Pero no era su labor juzgar, mucho menos castigar. La herida en el pecho de Starscream parecía grave. No le tomaría demasiado trabajo al clima alienígena terminar lo que algún potente disparo había empezado. Algunas horas más, y el terrible Segundo al Mando del ejército Decepticon dejaría de existir. Y ella no podía permitir eso. Su profesión de médico la impulsaba a salvar vidas, sin importar de qué vidas se trataran.

Su profesión, su ética… era eso lo que estaba dirigiendo sus manos mientras trabajaba con tanto cuidado en ese paciente. Se lo repetía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras sellaba la línea de combustible cercenada que alimentaba el núcleo de la chispa vital de Starscream.

Starscream… si al menos el maldito no hubiera sido tan atractivo…

Nightwind sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a concentrarse. No podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos. Su prioridad era salvar una vida, nada más. Tenía que ver a su paciente con mirada fría, calculadora, ética…

Sus dedos temblaron un poco en cuanto rozaron la cámara de chispa de él, el lugar en donde se escondía la esencia de su vida, y también la de su masculinidad.

No podía saber la gravedad de la herida de Starscream a menos que abriera esa compuerta. Se repitió a sí misma ese pensamiento, odiándose a la vez por titubear y sobre todo por el incremento de temperatura de su propio cuerpo. No era la primera vez que reparaba una chispa vital. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa entonces?

-Sabía que no podrías mantenerte alejada de mí…

La rasposa voz la sorprendió. Nightwind retrocedió, asustada. ¿En qué momento había él recuperado la conciencia?

Starscream se incorporó lentamente y se sentó. Miró su pecho abierto e hizo un gesto de aprobación. –Mmh… nada mal. Sellaste mi línea de combustible principal.

Sí, salvándole la vida además. Pero Nightwind estaba segura de que él nunca le agradecería. La luz del satélite lunar brillando en su máxima expresión iluminó plenamente las facciones del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Había una sonrisa maliciosa ahí, que se amplió en cuanto los ópticos de él volvieron a posarse en la fémina frente a él.

-Por favor,- continuó Starscream. –No te detengas… Estabas por abrir mi cámara de chispa. Sigamos a partir de ahí.

La expresión del rostro de Nightwind cambió para reflejar su enojo. –Iba a abrirla por motivos médicos. Cualquier otra cosa que estés pensando sólo indica lo enfermo que estás.

Starscream rió. –Vaya, vaya… así que ahora te pones digna, ¿no? Afortunadamente para ti, sé exactamente cómo pacificar a una cosita rebelde como tú.

La mueca de Nightwind se incrementó cuando él volvió a apuntarle con sus armas. –Me doy cuenta de que no eres capaz de hablar sin tus armas por delante. Muy valiente de tu parte.

Él pareció no escucharla. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba mirándola cuando continuó hablando. Su mirada estaba fija en la luna llena por encima de ellos.

-Sabes… este planeta está lleno de rarezas, la mayoría de ellas despreciables. Los humanos son criaturas sucias, primitivas, ilógicas… pero hay partes de su cultura que despiertan mi curiosidad.

La confusión de Nightwind crecía a cada momento. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ese Decepticon? Tal vez la herida le había afectado las celdas cerebrales…

-Las féminas, por ejemplo,- continuó Starscream, -tienen costumbres muy… exóticas. Tal vez una viajera interplanetaria como tú las encontraría interesantes.

-¿Qué tipo de costumbres?- preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Starscream no contestó. Sin dejar de apuntarle, se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas y se impulsó hacia arriba, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad. Una gran roca a su lado le sirvió de soporte.

-Levántate,- ordenó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la roca.

Nightwind obedeció. Al menos al estar de pie se sentiría con menos desventajas. Tal vez podría crear una distracción para escapar…

-Las féminas humanas,- continuó Starscream, sin dejarle tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, -hacen uso de una amplia variedad de recursos para complacer a sus amantes. Algunas de ellas, las más inteligentes por supuesto, ponen un precio a sus encantos. Y qué hay mejor que obtener gratis lo que tiene un precio. Es el derecho del conquistador, es mi derecho…

Nightwind retrocedió, sintiendo la desagradable vibración del pánico. –N… no sé qué estás pensando, pero…

-Baila,- ordenó tajantemente Starscream.

-¿Q… qué?

-Baila,- repitió él. –Baila para mí.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando…?

-Una de las tácticas de seducción de las féminas terrestres es el baile. Primitivo, es verdad, pero exótico. Debo admitir que la práctica despertó mi curiosidad desde la primera vez que supe de ella. Y también debo admitir que me excita mucho imaginarte en esa situación…

-¡Basta!- gritó Nightwind, no dispuesta a escuchar más. –No voy a someterme a ninguna de tus pervertidas fantasías, así que olvídalo. Ya estás fuera de peligro y es evidente que mi presencia aquí no es necesaria. Voy a marcharme ahora mismo, así que será mejor que bajes tus armas, ¿entendiste?

En lugar de eso, los finos cañones anexados a los brazos de Starscream se pusieron más rígidos. -¿Sabes lo que mis rayos nulificadores pueden hacer a tus circuitos, mi querida?

Ella no contestó. Sabía de la existencia de esos infames rayos, creación del propio Comandante Aéreo.

-Un disparo y todos tus circuitos se paralizarán,- continuó él. –Sentirás un dolor insoportable y tu cuerpo ni siquiera te responderá para gritar. Un segundo disparo y tus sistemas se apagarán para no reactivarse más. La muerte llegará despacio, anunciándose en cada juntura, en cada circuito…

Nightwind estaba segura de que el pánico se reflejó en su expresión como un espejo. La mueca de triunfo en el rostro de él así lo denunció.

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?- espetó Starscream burlonamente. –Ah, sí… creo que estabas a punto de bailar para mí, ¿no?

Nightwind bajó la mirada, intentando controlar la mezcla de miedo y rencor que empezaba a saturar su chispa vital. Su cuerpo tembló, incapaz de moverse.

-Mmmh, creo que seré generoso contigo… Es obvio que necesitas un poco de ayuda, mi querida fémina. Levanta tu mano derecha y colócala sobre tu pecho.

Ella obedeció, siempre mirando hacia abajo.

-Bien, muy bien… Ahora comienza a frotar. Lentamente.

Sintiéndose cada vez más humillada, ella forzó a su mano a acceder. Era obvio que su repulsión era directamente proporcional al placer de él. Parecía que Starscream estaba disfrutando mucho la escena. La lujuria en sus ópticos rojos aumentaba por momentos.

-La otra mano,- continuó él. –Métela entre tus piernas.

Ella lo miró, implorando, pero Starscream no conocía la piedad.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó, dejando de lado por un momento su tono seductor.

La mano temblorosa de Nightwind se dirigió al lugar indicado mientras la otra continuaba frotando su pecho.

Starscream sonrió, cada vez más excitado. –Bien, muy bien… Continúa frotando… Ahora empieza a balancear tu cuerpo, lentamente…

Nightwind desvió la mirada otra vez. No podía soportar más. Era demasiado humillante. Se sentía sucia, mancillada… Sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle, se detuvo.

-¡No!- gritó. –No soy tu juguete…

Opacó sus ópticos amarillos, negándose a encarar al maldito Decepticon. Esperaba el disparo fatal, tal vez un golpe… Pero nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a activar sus sensores de visión, se sorprendió de encontrar a Starscream tan cerca de ella que sus cuerpos casi se estaba tocando. Pero más le sorprendió la ausencia de furia en el rostro del Seeker.

-No eres un juguete,- susurró él mientras levantaba su mano y le rozaba el rostro. –Una mujer Seeker nunca podría ser un juguete; eres demasiado especial para eso.

Nightwind se estremeció en cuanto la mano de él la tocó, todavía indecisa entre si encontraba el contacto repugnante o no. Las dudas aumentaron cuando él comenzó a acariciar uno de los lados de su cuello. Intensas oleadas de algo indefinido golpearon la chispa vital de Nightwind, contrastando con la bizarra delicadeza con la que el Decepticon recorría una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

El rostro de él se acercó al de ella, mostrándose más atractivo que nunca. Nightwind creyó que sufriría un corto circuito cuando él comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su nuca con los dedos.

-No, por favor… Déjame ir, -rogó ella.

La respuesta de Starscream fue intensificar sus besos y caricias. Sujetó posesivamente una de las alas de Nightwind y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

-Por favor…- continuó ella. –Yo nunca… yo nunca he hecho esto…

Starscream dejó de besarla y separó su rostro del cuello de ella. -¿Nunca? Vaya… esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Por favor déjame ir… por favor…

La mano de Starscream llegó hasta las mejillas de ella. Cada parte del delicado metal del rostro de Nightwind recibió las atenciones de los dedos del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon.

-Eres muy afortunada, Nightwind. Tu primera vez será conmigo. ¿Sabes cuántas féminas envidiarían tu posición? Eres bella... muy bella. Mereces ser mía.

Una violenta sacudida transformó la caricia de Starscream en un firme agarre. Con rudeza sujetó el cuello de Nightwind y la levantó del suelo. Los propulsores de los pies de ella lucharon con desesperación, inútilmente intentando alcanzar los cielos.

-¿Así que intentando escapar?- gruñó Starscream mientras la azotaba fuertemente contra la gran roca tras su espalda. –Eres una chica mala, Nightwind. También puedo tratarte como tal.

Starscream la azotó otra vez contra la roca y volvió a besar su cuello, dejando de lado la suavidad esta vez. Sus fuertes besos se transformaron en mordidas cuando sus labios apretaron fuertemente el metal del cuello de la fémina, marcándola.

Ella se quejó de dolor. –¡No! ¡Por favor detente!

Se sacudió violentamente, víctima del miedo y de la desesperación. Los propulsores de sus pies se encendieron al máximo pero no pudo elevarse. Starscream la tenía sujeta con toda la fuerza de su lujuria.

-Sssh…- susurró él, dejando de morderla y regresando a los besos. –No hay necesidad de dispararle a tus alas, ¿o sí? Odiaría mutilarte… Eres una Seeker. Sabes lo que perder tus alas le haría al resto de tu cuerpo.

Nightwind apagó sus propulsores y dejó de luchar, derrotada.

-Eso es, buena chica…- continuó Starscream sin dejar de besar su cuello. –Abandona ya tu patética resistencia. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti y lo sabes. Deja de engañarte a ti misma.

-¿Cómo… cómo te atreves? Déjame ir… No quiero que esto pase, ¿entiendes?

Starscream rió. –Obviamente tu cuerpo está en desacuerdo con tus palabras. Si pudieras escuchar tus fluidos internos hirviendo, reaccionando ante mi contacto…

-Yo te reparé… ¿Es así como agradeces mi ayuda?

Starscream dejó de besar su cuello y la encaró nuevamente. Sus brillantes ópticos rojos penetraron los amarillos de ella, invadiéndola tanto como sus besos.

-El agradecimiento no forma parte de mi programación, y no entraré en detalles sobre lo que pienso sobre los tontos que salvan la vida de otros. Pero hoy haré una excepción, mi querida. Si quieres mi agradecimiento, lo tendrás, pero será a mi modo.

Starscream acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-Ésta es mi manera de darte las gracias por repararme,- susurró él antes de besarla.

Nightwind ensanchó sus ópticos a su máxima capacidad en cuanto los labios de Starscream tocaron los suyos.

_Agradecimiento… lujuria… _Parecía que era lo mismo para el Comandante Aéreo Decepticon.

Nightwind trató de mantener su boca inmóvil, pero la de él la forzó a abrirse, a interactuar con ese beso forzado. Quería rechazarlo, pero no pudo. Él era demasiado absobente y posesivo, reclamando cada parte de su boca con cada succión de sus labios. Una cosa era segura; el maldito Decepticon sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco, los ópticos de Nightwind fueron regresando a la normalidad, sumergiéndose incluso en una especie de sopor. El beso de Starscream era hipnótico, dominador. Ella apenas sintió cuando su espalda tocó el suelo, guiada suavemente por el cuerpo de Starscream sobre ella.

De repente, se sintió molesta. La vergüenza la azotó como un golpe en cuanto se percató del motivo de su molestia. El beso había terminado. Su boca estaba libre nuevamente, sin él.

Vio a Starscream sobre ella, siempre con esa sonrisa arrogante en su boca, la misma boca que la había besado tan apasionadamente.

-No te pongas triste, mi querida. No vas a perderme todavía. Apenas vamos empezando.

Nightwind abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo emitir palabra.

Starscream se inclinó sobre ella y sujetó sus muñecas, inmovilizándolas por arriba de su cabeza. Estaba completamente a merced de él, y así lo entendió cuando él volvió a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que metía su mano libre entre las piernas de ella y acariciaba.

La mano de Starscream la recorrió, conquistando cada parte de ella, reclamándola para sí. De entre sus piernas, llegó a su pecho, se apoderó de sus alas… Era demasiado.

Un gemido se ahogó en el vocalizador de Nightwind. ¿Qué sucedía dentro de ella? ¿Indignación? ¿Placer?

Se asustó de sí misma. Sabía que tenía que resistirse, luchar contra la lujuria de ese Decepticon que sólo la veía como un objeto de deseo. No importaba si perdía la vida en el intento, tenía que detener lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pero no podía. Con cada beso y cada caricia, Starscream se apoderaba más y más de ella, despertando ese lado de ella que había estado dormido por milenios, un lado que la asustaba, pero que a la vez la atraía.

Nightwind decidió que no podía pensar más cuando escuchó la compuerta de su propio pecho abriéndose. Miró hacia abajo pero Starscream no le dio tiempo de nada. La cámara de chispa de la fémina cedió ante la lujuria del Decepticon y la femineidad de Nightwind brilló con esplendor para recibir a su amante.

Starscream liberó las manos imovilizadas de Nightwind y la sujetó por la cintura.

El casco de Starscream no le permitió a Nightwind ver las facciones de su rostro, pero no necesitó ver para saber lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando los labios del Segundo al Mando Decepticon rozaron su intimidad, Nightwind tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar, sorpresa y un torrente de éxtasis acumulados en ese solo contacto.

Todo era demasiado nuevo. El procesador de Nightwind codificó de una manera inequívoca lo que la chispa vital de la fémina estaba sintiendo.

_Placer… _creciente y absoluto placer comenzó a invadirla a medida que el Decepticon incrementaba el trabajo de succión en los circuitos íntimos de Nightwind.

Sus dedos grises se clavaron en el suelo, mientras la luna terrestre fue testigo del primer gemido de deleite que emitía su vocalizador.

Starscream pareció darse cuenta del gemido porque intensificó la labor de sus labios.

El éxtasis aumentó, haciendo que nuevos gemidos brotaran. Nightwind tuvo un último momento de cordura para recriminarse por haber cedido tan fácilmente, por estar rindiéndose ante él, por estarlo disfrutando… Pero por Primus… se sentía tan bien… se sentía increíblemente bien…

Una de las manos de Starscream bajó hasta el suelo, rozando la suya. Nightwind la encontró y se aferró a ella como una náufraga, los dedos de ambos Transformers entrelazándose con una pasión que sólo cambiaba para crecer.

De repente, se detuvo. El gemido de placer de Nightwind se transformó en frustración al sentir su femineidad libre de la boca de él, pero Starscream no le dio tiempo para continuar frustrada. En menos de un astro segundo ya estaba de nuevo encima de ella. La expresión de lujuria no había cambiado, pero había una diferencia…

El pecho de Starscream… El compartimiento que albergaba su cabina de piloto estaba abierto, dejando libre el camino hacia su propia chispa vital.

Starscream se veía imponente. La luz de la luna brillaba en sus anchos hombros, creando destellos de deseo en su varonil figura. Su rostro obscuro jamás había sido tan atractivo… Nightwind no pudo soportarlo más y buscó lo que él había encontrado en ella primero. Starscream entrecerró los ópticos mientras ella se abría paso dentro de él y abría su cámara de chispa.

La masculinidad del Decepticon quedó expuesta, el grueso cable de interface erecto y listo, ansioso de la fémina bajo su cuerpo.

Nightwind acercó su boca, guiada por el instinto. Starscream se estremeció ante el primer contacto y ella supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, supliendo con deseo su falta de experiencia. Quería que él gimiera también, como ella, que la dejara escuchar su placer.

Starscream cayó de espaldas y ella se colocó encima de él, por un momento tomando el control.

Sintió las manos de Starscream sujetando su cabeza, casi al mismo tiempo que el pecho de él comenzó a vibrar con una cadencia casi musical. Nightwind no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Sólo sabía que los circuitos íntimos del Decepticon eran deliciosos, sólo sabía que su propio placer aumentaba con el de él.

Starscream se sacudió en lo que pareció el principio de la sobrecarga que todos los Transformers alcanzaban cuando llegaban al éxtasis íntimo, pero el propio Starscream contuvo la liberación de energía, sujetando fuertemente a Nightwind por la cintura y levantándola hacia él.

Sus bocas nuevamente se encontraron, esta vez ya conocedoras del sabor del otro. Nightwind correspondió al beso con toda la pasión que ya era incapaz de rechazar. Parecía que toda su vida se resumía en ese momento y con ese Seeker que la estaba haciendo sentir un universo de emociones nuevas.

Starscream continuó aferrando su cintura y ella lo sujetó por la cabeza. No intentó detener el beso cuando sintió el duro y grueso cable de interface de él penetrar en su pecho. Al contrario, intensificó el trabajo de succión de sus labios sobre los de Starscream mientras él entraba en el núcleo de su femineidad.

Los circuitos íntimos de Nightwind se abrieron para recibir los de su amante. No sólo el cable de interface entró, sino todas las terminales íntimas de Starscream capaces de intercambiar flujos de energía, capaces de dar y recibir placer.

Nightwind gimió dentro de la boca de Starscream al primer embate amoroso del Seeker. Él volvió a invertir la posición de sus cuerpos, colocándose encima de ella. Nightwind se dejó llevar, hechizada por el éxtasis que todo su cuerpo estaba recibiendo.

El intercambio de energía fluyó tan natural como salvaje, ningún prejuicio manchando su intensidad. En ese momento Nightwind habría aceptado cualquier cosa de él, cualquier cosa, menos que se detuviera…

Starscream la sujetó por el trasero y la levantó. Nightwind se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a acariciar las alas de él, flexionándolas y acercándolas a su boca. El contacto incrementó la intensidad de los embates de Starscream, cuya energía enloqueció. Nightwind levantó las piernas y las entrelazó alrededor de la cintura de él, y Starscream la azotó contra la pared de roca atrás de ellos. Esta vez ella no sintió dolor.

Nightwind no se percató cuando su espalda dejó de tocar la dura superficie detrás de ella, ni siquiera se percató de cuándo habían empezado a volar. El placer era tan absoluto que toda sensación física ajena a ellos era totalmente insignificante, pero aún así al sentirse en el aire su lujuria alcanzó niveles insospechados.

-Transfórmate,- le susurró Starscream, sin dejar de besarla.

A Nightwind no se le ocurrió cuestionar la orden. Se transformó en su modo alterno casi después de él, deseosa de continuar el contacto íntimo que se había interrumpido.

Pero, nuevamente, él no la dejaría esperando.

-Mantén una trayectoria fija,- dijo Starscream mientras hacía una rápida maniobra y se colocaba debajo de ella.

Nightwind había escuchado que no había volador capaz de igualar la destreza y la velocidad del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Tal parecía que tales habilidades se extendían también al erotismo.

Starscream volaba tan cerca de la parte baja de su fuselaje, que Nightwind podía sentir las vibraciones de sus motores. El placer regresó abruptamente cuando él rozó el metal púrpura de ella con su cabina de piloto. Pequeños roces comenzaron a suceder, aumentando la cadencia de los motores de Nightwind.

Pero Starscream apenas estaba empezando. Haciendo gala nuevamente de sus extraordinarias habilidades aéreas, giró 180 grados y continuó volando simétricamente, su fuselaje casi pegado al de Nightwind.

La maniobra era muy peligrosa, portencialmente mortal. Cualquier falla de cálculo y ambos se estrellarían sin remedio. Pero ese peligro añadía lujuria al ya excitante roce, mucho más cuando Starscream comenzó a alterar levemente su trayectoria, contactando las alas de Nightwind con las suyas.

Ella gimió de puro éxtasis; el hecho de estar en su modo alterno no le impidió expresar su placer.

De pronto, Starscream desapareció de debajo de ella. Los radares de Nightwind lo buscaron frenéticamente, pero la voz de él fue más rápida.

-Abre tu cabina de piloto.

Nightwind lo hizo de inmediato. Cuestionar sus órdenes era también cuestionar también el placer. Y ella quería que continuara… que no se detuviera nunca.

-Esto, mi querida,- dijo Starscream mientras se colocaba encima de ella, volando en posición invertida, también con su cabina abierta, -es algo que nadie más que yo puede hacer.

Interminable placer asaltó a Nightwind cuando sus circuitos íntimos fueron penetrados una vez más por los del Decepticon. Ambos Seekers estaban perfectamente acoplados, la perfección de la unión impidiendo que se estrellaran.

El cielo fue invadido por los gemidos de los alados amantes.

Finalmente, la sobrecarga llegó. La más intensa pulsación de energía se dio al mismo tiempo, llevando a los dos voladores al éxtasis más sagrado.

Nightwind vio el suelo acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, pero ni siquiera pensó en la proximidad de la muerte. Los efectos de la sobrecarga que acababa de tener todavía la saturaban, pero sobre todo la presencia del Seeker que caía a su lado.

En algún momento durante la sobrecarga se había transformado en su modo robótico. Pudo ver su mano púrpura, sus dedos grises moviéndose, buscando inconscientemente la mano de él.

El suelo estaba muy cerca, demasiado… Antes de perder la consciencia, alcanzó a sentir los brazos de Starscream cerrarse en torno a ella.

-----------------

Cuando sus sistemas volvieron a activarse, esas fuertes manos azules entrelazadas alrededor de ella fue la primera sensación física que su procesador computó.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, completamente intactos. Tal parecía que Starscream había evitado que se estrellaran justo antes de caer él también en la inconsciencia después de la tremenda sobrecarga que ambos habían tenido en el cielo.

Sí… definitivamente Starscream ya había hecho eso antes, si era capaz de controlar su lujuria de esa manera pese a estar jugando con la muerte.

Nightwind apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de él y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Se veía tan pacífico en estado de recarga… su característica mueca arrogante estaba ausente y en su lugar había una seria y tranquila expresión juvenil.

Ella bajó la mirada y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Starscream, decidida a disfrutar ese momento hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Sería tal vez su inexperiencia, sería tal vez la intensidad de lo que habían vivido… pero ella sabía que podría enamorarse de él…

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras muy afortunada. Sabía que lo disfrutarías.

Nightwind se estremeció ante el sonido de la rasposa voz.

-¡S… Starscream! ¿En qué momento despertaste?

-Sólo un poco después que tú, no te preocupes. Y si quieres saber si sentí tu pequeña caricia, sí, lo hice. Sabía que no podías resistirte a mí.

-Eres un arrogante…

Starscream rió, haciendo vibrar suavemente la cabeza de ella, que continuaba recargada en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?- preguntó Nightwind, tratando de no pensar en su dignidad.

-¿Acabas de tenerme solo para ti y ya estás preguntando eso? Rayos, fémina. No conoces límites, ¿no? Me pregunto si estabas mintiendo cuando decías que nunca habías tenido intimidad antes…

-¡Te dije la verdad y no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme! Además, pregunté cuándo podría verte de nuevo, no cuándo podía escucharte.

-Estás viéndome ahora.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir…

Starscream suspiró. –Mmh… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la Tierra?

-Diez ciclos solares más cuando menos, aunque debo reunirme con mis compañeras Marauder y Soundtrack dentro de dos ciclos.

-¿Dos ciclos? Es aproximadamente el tiempo que pensaba mantenerme alejado de mi base… Puedes quedarte aquí hasta entonces, si quieres. O aunque no quieras, en realidad no me importa. Puedo forzarte a hacer lo que me plazca.

-Estoy diciendo que quiero quedarme. ¿Por qué no dejas de demostrar qué tan ruin Decepticon eres al menos por un momento?

Starscream volvió a reír, abrazando a Nightwind con más fuerza.

-Eres insoportable, verdaderamente insoportable…- continuó ella mientras acariciaba el pecho del Decepticon.

-Mmmh,- susurró él mientras comenzaba a besarla. -¿Vamos a hablar tonterías o vamos a aprovechar el tiempo?

La respuesta de Nightwind fue un beso aún más apasionado.

Los cuerpos de ambos Seekers volvieron a amenazar con convertirse en uno mientras la pasión crecía. Besos, mordidas, manos invasoras… El aviso de otra sobrecarga era inminente.

-Así que…,- dijo Starscream mientras abría el compartimiento pectoral de Nightwind. –Tus amigas Soundtrack y Marauder… ¿son lindas?

Nightwind sonrió mientras él reclamaba la femineidad de ella con su boca. La idea de compartir a Starscream no la habría atraído normalmente, pero hacerlo con sus compañeras era algo completamente distinto, excitante… Visualizó a Starscream dominado, su arrogancia ahogada por tres féminas insaciables.

Sí… tal vez el arrogante Segundo al Mando Decepticon disfrutaría la sumisión. Y si no, ella haría que la disfrutara.

FIN

* * *

_Con esto cerramos esta parte de la historia. Como ya había dicho, este fic estará compuesto por mini historias centradas en el trío más sexy de la Armada Decepticon. No todos los capítulos serán de contenido erótico; trataré de abordar diversos géneros para hacer el fic muy variado._

_Sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, sólo que lo más seguro es que me tarde un poco en volver a actualizar __este fic. Como no lleva orden cronológico, puede quedarse abierto mucho más tiempo y la verdad quiero actualizar antes mis otras historias porque las tengo un poco empolvadas. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Muchas gracias nuevamente a ice-nydwen por la idea, y por favor dejen sus comentarios._


End file.
